Triskaidekaphobia
Triskaidekaphobia is the ninth episode of Total Drama Alphabet. Summary The campers are going to be facing their fears that that admitted a few days ago. One person forces her team mates to face their fears but hypocritically can't face her own. Someone earns the ire of his teams females with his womanising ways while another has karma bite them in the butt ... literally. One person admits a previous wrongdoing which saves her team but leaves her in tears. Due to his perverted actions someone is deservedly voted off. Plot Part 1 The episode begins late at night behind the confessional where Katrina is drawing something on a device that 'looks like an ipad'. Nicole exits the confessional and sees Katrina working on something. The two begin to talk and Nicole asks what happened with Danielle in the previous episode. Katrina tells Nicole and Nicole says Danielle's attitude is 'almost sad'. Nicole asks Katrina why Mallory hates her. Katrina hesitantly tells her (but it is done off screen so the readers to not know the infomration) and Nicole is visibly shocked but believes that Katrina is sorry. Rachel, Xuxa and Mallory are playing go fish in the second place cabin. She almost insults Mallory but Xuxa stops her. When Mallory compliments Rachel's pajamas Rachel says she knows nothing about fashion and leaves. After she leaves Xuxa asks Mallory is she likes anyone. Mallory says that Alistair and Zack are nice. Xuxa says she likes Todd but Mallory (correctly) isn't so sure he's a nice guy. Xuxa says she is the 'most popular girl at her school' and when Mallory says she keeps a low profile Xuxa says she would be her friend. In the confessional Mallory says Xuxa wouldn't judging by how friendly she became once Rachel left. Danielle spots Rachel smoking and says she'll kill herself doing that but Rachel doesn't care. Danielle sees Nicole and Katrina and tries to get Nicole away from her while insulting Nicole's sexuality in the process. She soon leaves in a huff. Katrina asks if she likes anyone but Nicole just stutters. In the confessiona Katrina says she is almost certain Nicole likes her. Katrina admits she likes Zack but is worried he may choose Mallory. Nicole wishes her good luck. Katrina leaves to smoke which Nicole is surprised about. Alistair acts nice ... er, to Zack to get on Mallory's good side. Percy isn't keen on the idea of Zack sleeping in their cabin but Alistair says it's important he has to. Percy soon throws spitballs at Zack and Alistair gets annoyed. Percy thinks Alistair is acting nice to get into Mallory's pants but Alistair denies this. Over in the girls side Rachel complains about Mallory some more. Ophelia asks Danielle what she is afraid of but Danielle refuses to tell her as she claims to not be afraid of anything. After discovering Ophelia knows Danielle's eyes aren't really purple Danielle gets worried. She unintentially insults Ophelia but apologises. Ophelia asks if she wants to play poker and Danielle agrees. Early the next morning Izzy tries to do the recap but Bridgette doesn't want any mention of the previous challenge due to it's controvertial and sick nature. Bridgette however says she is looking forward to the next challenge which happens to be the campers facing their fears. At breakfast Katrina greets Zack and tells him about the events of the previous night. Nicole walks over and becomes friends with Zack. Rachel and Xuxa arrive and Rachel tries to get Katrina away from Nicole. Soon enough Rachel becomes angry and vows revenge on Katrina for 'defriending' her. She then takes her anger out on Xuxa and makes her cry. Katrian leaves Nicole so she can comfort Xuxa. Danielle complains about Katrina; George is skeptical about her being evil and Bob calls Danielle a 'poopy head'. Danielle is annoyed by Bon and promises next time they lose he'll be the one to go. When George asks why Danielle replies that she, George and Ophelia wouldn't vote for each other. Danielle unintentially insutls George and he asks her to not call him 'defective'. Izzy arrives and says it's time for the challenge. Jennie is given McDonalds much to her disgust; Ophelia begs for it and Jennie gives it to her. The challenge is announced to be a fear facing challenge. Apparently it was posponed because Izzy wanted to catch everyone off guard. Because of this Alistair calls Izzy a 'dick'. Danielle complains that her team can only socre four points due to it only having four members. Bridgete says that Team Himalayas will get double points for every fear they face. In the confessional Bridgette says she has a pretty good idea of what Danielle is scared of. Todd is given his challenge first; he has to face his fear of doing good and rescue a kitten from a tree. He initially refuses but Stephanie forces him to do it. Todd seems dissapointed that the kitten didn't make a 'splat'. Stephnaie makes fun of him for doing good, Todd repleis that he'll give her an ugly haircut. Stepphanie threatens to kill him and when Todd calls the comeback lame Nicole nervously says she wasn't joking. Alistair is made to face his fear of being poor though gets annoyed when Lindsay calls him 'Allison'. Rachel asks to speak with Katrina alone. Lindsay thorws Alistair's wallet to the fire but Alistair rescues it and calls it 'Victoria'. When Percy says it is just a wallet Alistair calls it his 'baby' though realises it's not his real wallet. Heather gives Alistair his real wallet and says he doesn't get the point. Rachel apologises to Katrina and says she gets jealous easily. Katrina forgives her and Rachel is happy about that. George is the next to face his fear (bottomless pits) and says he can't do it as it's terrifying when you can't see. When Danielle encourages him Georeg decides to face his fear but asks Danielle to ease it into him. She quickly starts to struggle and thanks to Bob and Ophelia trying (and failing) to help she loses her grip and George falls into the 'bottomless' pit screaming. Izzy announces the scores and recies a phonecall from Bridgette about what happened to George but Izzy tells her not to worry. Izzy cuts the show to commercial as Nicole asks what actually happened to George. Part 2 It's Jennie's challenge next. She has to eat a small burger, fries and soda to get a point for Team Moon. She is clearly scared but Stephnaie yells at her to do it; Elizabeth yells at Stephanie to leave Jennie alone but Stephnaie doesn't listen. Hank tries to encourage Jennie by singing, badly, which makes Stephanie scream at how bad the singing was. Jennie refuses to do the challenge; in an attempt to get her to do it Stephanie tries to foirce feed Jennie. Elizabeth tries to get Stephanie to stop but Stephnaie splashes the soda in Jennie's face and runs off with Elizaberth in persuit. Stephanie gets a black eye when she tripes over. Danielle cries about dropping George earlier on and is depressed about it; esspecially when Jennie snaps at her. Bridgette tries to comfort Danielle and after Danielel says George won't fall out of the sky with Bob breaking his fall, exactly that happens. Danielle is relieved George is ok though Georeg asks if the real Danielle is speaking to him. Bon says he is in pain and Ophelia jumps on him. Katrina is made to face her fearof kats; she has to stroke a tiger. To Heather's disbelief and anger she easily completes her challenge. Mallory informs Heather that Katrina isn't afraid of cats, but Mallory knows what she is actually afraid of. Heather then realsies that Katrina didn't drink the truth syrum back in Factor Phobia and was smart enough to lie about her fear. The next challenge is for Veronica; she has to face her fear of drawbridges. She calmly attempts it but stops in the middle of the bridge due to fear. Stephanie drags Veronica across the bridge to get her to do it but when Izzy raises the bridge she yells at Veroncia is already scared enough. Hank doubts that she cares with irritates Stephanie. Stephanie tries to comfort Veroncia while Izzy announces that they get the point. The next challenge is for Mallory. Rachel wonders what her fear even is; Alistair sarcastically says that she thinks she's smartewr than him and says Mallory is afraid of Katrina. Mallory has to spend an hour with Katrina in the punishment shack to earn a point. Mallory refuses to do the challenge. Percy is next and has to face his fear of fat chicks. Percy earns the ire and anger of the females when he calls Lindsay a 'stupid bitch' and tries to put the moves on Katie, Lindsay, Rachel Katrina and Mallory (this earns him three whacks on the headwith a frying pan). He also calls Sadie 'fattie' and an 'ugly whore'. Due to this Katie brutally attacks Percy and Percy doesn't get the point. Nicole has to face her fear of getting beaten up; however, the way Izzy watts her to isn't exactly what she meant. Nicole has to fight with a huge muscle guy called Ned. Stephanie encourages her and Nicole attempts to do the challenge. She ends up being knocked unconscious and sent flying into Stephanie. However, she gets the point. Bob tries to face his fear of math. Danielle tries to sing to help him but Bridgette stops her as Bob needs to concentrate. Bridgette says she should save it for the talent show challenge. Bob fails to understand intergration and simply addition; he runs away screaming when he sees the long division. Stephanie screams at Hank to face his fera of girls hatinmg him but Hank bravely refuses (especially brave when you consider that Stephanie's yelling was embolded). Hank was essentially facing his fear when Stephanie yelled at him so Izzy counts the point. Rachel willingly faces her fear of Rain (the intern, not the weather). Rain punches her even though Rachel would have earned the point if she didn't. Stephanie forces Quincy to face his fear of speaking in fron tof an audience. She physically thorws him on the stage and he faces his fear after a moment of hesitation and sweating. This turned out to not be the best move as Quicny's speech was so boring almost everyone fell asleep. Ophelia's challenge is next; she has to conquer her fear of 'being attacked by talking flashlight batteries during a potato race'. She faces it but ends up running in cirlces screaming due to oneof the betteries biting her. It turns out that Katrina made the batteries but now feels guilty when she hears what happened. Elizabeth's fear of static elictricity is next. She refuses even when Stephanie tries to force her to do it. Stephanie attempts to drag an electrified Izzy over to her but ends up getting zapped and sent sky high. Elizabeth willingly faces her fear since Stephnaie got the full blast but still screams when she is zapped. Zack is up next; he has to face his fera of being hit. Katrina tries to encourage him to do it while Mallory says it's ok if he can't do it. Zack faces his fear though Lindsay slapped him harder than he was expecting. Heather then makes Katrina face her REAL fear, dogs. The pugg puppy chases Katrina away and Alistair finds it amusing. Xuxa then has to face her fear of people in animal costumes in the form of 'Lickey Louse' which is Owen is a louse costume. Xuxa faces her fear and beats Owen up with a baseball bat even though that wasn't required. Stephanie's challenge is next; she has to walk around camp nude toafce her fear of exposing herself for an audience. Izzy lied about the scores and said that Team Moon would lose if Stephanie didn't face her fear. Stephanie refuses to do it but Elizabeth tries to force her to do it due to Stephanie forcing everyone else to do their challenge. Jennie convines Elizabeth not to as Stephnaie isn't 'worth it'. In the confessiona Stephnaie cries because she 'failed'. The final challenge is Danielle's; Bridgette managed to work out that she is afraid of losing her friends. Since in the event of a tie Team Himalayas would automatically lose, Danielle has to do the challenge. She is required to tell Courtney how she gave Gwen truth syrum to get her to admit she liked Duncan back in Factor Phobia. Danielle, with a lot of fear, manages to tell Courtney but Courtney becomes upset and enraged at Danielle and calls her 'nothing'. Ophelia and George comofort Danielle and say they'll still be her friends. The challenge is over and the scores are announced. Izzy reveals that she lied about the scores so Stephanie would try to do her challenge much to Stephanie's anger. The scores are as follows; Team Moon- 6 ... Team Himalayas- 6 ... Team Amazon- 4. Stephnaie taunts Jennie and Elizabeth since they cna't vote her off. Team Amazon has lost so have to vote soembody off. Katrina walks over to Zack with the pugg puppy biting her butt. Zack makes it stop and tells Katrina that they lost. Both agree to vote for Percy. After Katrina leaves Mallory arrives and asks Zack to vote for Katrina as she's afraid Katrina wanting to hrut Zack and Mallory herself. The votes are shown and Zack has the swing vote and is looking distraught. At the bonfire ceremony Izzy hands out the Alphabet Blocks to Rachel, Alistair, Mallory, Zack and Xuxa. After a dramatic pause Izzy gives the last block to Katrina. However; she presses the wrng remote and ejects Katrina into the air and down into the lake. She then presses the correct remote and ejects Percy. Bridgette fishes Katrina out of the lake as Izzy ends the episode. Later Bridgette comforts Danielle as she has been crying a lot. Danielle says she realy is evil and apologises to Bridgette. Late that night Todd uses sleeping gas to kidnap Mallory and Katrina (though he has to hit Katrina with the canister as she's outside). He then takes them to an unknown location. Results Winners: Team Moon Second Place: Team Himalayas Losers: Team Amazon Voted off: Percy Votes Alistair: Katrina Katrina: Percy Mallory: Katrina Percy: Katrina Rachel: Percy Xuxa: Percy Zack: Percy TOTAL Percy: 4 'Katrina: '''3 Trivia *The campers who admitted their fears in Factor Phobia but didn't make it to this episode were Isis, Ulysses and Yancy. **Coincidentally (or not) all three of them were on Team Himalayas. *Team Moon stats **Elizabeth- complete **Hank- complete **Jennie- fail **Nicole- complete **Quincy- complete **Stephanie- fail **Todd- complete **Veronica- complete *Team Amazon stats **Alistair- fail **Katrina- complete **Mallory- fail **Percy- fail **Rachel- complete **Xuxa- complete **Zack- complete *Team Himalayas stats **Bob- fail **Danielle- complete **George- complete **Ophelia- complete *This episode is a big reason why CragmiteBlaster doesn't like Stephanie. *Alistair's wallet is called 'Victoria'. *Katrina lied about her fear in Factor Phobia as she didn't actually drink the truth serum. *Zack is the only male on Team Amazon to face his fear. *This is the second time Zack has held the swing vote. *This episode marks Team Moon's fifth 1st place win in a row. *Bob is the only member of Team Himalayas to not successfully face his fear. *Karma ''literally bites Katrina in the butt. *Hank is revealed to be a bad singer. *It is implied in his speech that Quincy has (or once had) trouble with math. *Izzy gave Team Moon their challenges, Heather and Lindsay both gave Team Amazon their challenges and Bridgette gave Team Himalayas their challenges. *Todd reveals he attends a yearly 'villain convention'. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Alphabet Episodes